


Stay by my side

by Karina



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Breakfast in Bed, Chuck Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic where Chuck survived, but is suffering from shellshock. Herc tries his best to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [Stay by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977749) by [Karina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina)



Months after the breach was sealed, life seemed to return to as normal as possible for most of the members of the PPDC. 

For Chuck Hansen, the fact that he made it back was a miraculous feat. For Herc Hansen, it was a miracle that his son made it back. For they only had each other.

Yet, as Chuck was raised to be a Ranger, he had to get used to civilian life once again. Herc had it somewhat easier, as he had a normal childhood, but it was still a different life than before. 

After their dinner of meatloaf, potatoes, and roasted vegetables one night, Chuck merely left his chair and started playing with Max. However, the way he played with Max was different compared to their PPDC days. He used to be playful and energetic with Max; now he was silent and introspective. Sometimes Herc would catch him asleep on the sofa with Max, cuddling Max like a stuffed toy. 

Herc had suspected his son may have been suffering from shellshock, yet didn’t quite know how to approach him in the right way. 

After silently playing with Max, Chuck wearily told Herc ‘I’ll be in my room; I’m kind of tired today.’

Herc knew instinctively that something wasn’t right, and stayed silently by Chuck’s door. His instincts proved to be true. 

Shortly after, he could hear Chuck talking to himself.

‘No mum, no kaiju, no fighting kaiju, no drifting, no Jaegers….’

Herc couldn’t hear the entire sentence, but understood what his son was going through. Having lost the very core of his life, he didn’t know what to do, or what to live for. 

Surprisingly, the door wasn’t locked as he opened it, and he saw Chuck sitting on the bed, looking weary and frustrated.

‘You’ve still got Max,’ Herc added, while sitting down on the bed. 

Chuck’s eyes remain averted. He wearily replied, ‘Yeah, but Max’ll eventually pass away too.’

‘Well, that’s why we have to live whatever life we have to it’s fullest! You’re lucky to be alive… in fact, you know damn well you were saved at least twice,’ Herc told him firmly.

Chuck didn’t know how to respond to that eloquently. The only pet in his life was Max, and the only person in his life was Herc. Growing up in the PPDC, he never had any real friends or companions besides those two. At first, he was in denial about his feelings towards his own father. He kept on telling himself that it was a way to get closer to his late mother; yet that wasn’t the case. Even when he found the feelings were mutual, he never was grateful for life. Not even those life-threatening battles made him feel grateful...until now.

Despite the occasional awkward moments of silence and introspection, their relationship was just as strong and remained the same as the PPDC days. Hugs, kisses, sex…. yet he felt as if he needed Herc even more in his life. He wasn’t good at expressing his feelings, but he was trying the best as he could. 

‘But...I need you even more….I….’

‘Shh….I know….,’ Herc tried to calm him down, and started running his hands down his precious boy’s shoulders. 

Years of drifting made it easier to communicate without words, for better or worse. 

‘It’s OK,’ Herc said again.

That firm yet soothing drawl was pacifying to Chuck, and he felt safe with Herc. 

Whatever feelings of shellshock and confusion he was experiencing, seemed to go away a bit with him by his side. 

‘Dad, I….,’

‘It’s OK, you don’t need to say it now….,’

Herc knew that trying to force words out of him would not work. Just calmly staying by his side would help alleviate that confusion and shellshock. He was trying to be the best father, friend, companion, partner, and lover to his dear Chuck as he possibly could.

Herc’s lips started kissing the trails of tears that he saw on Chuck’s cheeks. 

Before he could say another word to him, he noticed that Chuck had fallen asleep after crying by his side. 

In the morning, Herc had woken up earlier than him, and silently left the room to take a quick shower and then prepare some breakfast.

He wasn’t the best cook in the world, but managed to prepare some toast with marmalade, scrambled eggs with cheese, some strawberries, and some tea. He placed the dishes onto a tray, and carried it over to Chuck’s room. 

Chuck was already half awake from the smells coming from the kitchen, but was not completely awake to bother getting out of bed just yet. He heard the door open, and there was Herc, standing with a tray. 

‘Feeling well enough for breakfast?’ Herc asked him.

‘You mean, breakfast in bed?’ Chuck sat up in his bed.

‘That’s why I’m here….,’ Herc smiled.

‘Sure...what’ve you got?’

‘Toast, eggs with cheese, strawberries, and some tea. Feeling better?’ Herc asked.

‘Not completely… but enough to enjoy breakfast, and….,’

Chuck started eating his breakfast slowly, and wondered aloud, 

‘Hey, what about you, Dad? Where’s your breakfast?’

‘It’s on the kitchen counter; I didn’t want to disturb you, Chuck.’

‘Well, bring it here. Disturbing me? No way.’

Herc’s hand moved on top of Chuck’s hand, holding it briefly, and said,

‘OK. I’ll bring it here and eat with you, if that makes you happy. ‘

He then left the room to put his own breakfast onto another tray.

“He needs me. He didn’t outright say that, but I know. We need each other.” 

Those thoughts were spinning round in his head, as he returned to Chuck’s room. 

‘Thanks, dad.’

‘Erm, you’ve got toast crumbs on your mouth….’ Herc gently pointed out. 

‘What? Where on my mouth?’ Chuck replied innocently.

Herc put down the tray on the desk, sat down next to him, and softly kissed his lips. 

‘There, but it’s gone.’

“I love you. I’m not good with expressing myself in words. Dad, Herc, old man….you’re the only father and lover I’ll ever have.” Chuck thought.


End file.
